1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a modular printed board assembly for a plasma display apparatus, a plasma display apparatus including the same, and a method of fabricating the printed board assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printed board assembly modulated by being mounted on a frame, and a plasma display apparatus including the printed board assembly.
2. Related Art
A plasma display apparatus is a flat panel display that displays images using a gas discharge phenomenon, and is highlighted as a next generation flat panel display that can substitute for the cathode ray tube (CRT) since it has excellent display characteristics, such as display capacity, brightness, contrast, residual image, and viewing angle. The plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel which includes glass substrates, and a chassis base supporting the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel of the plasma display apparatus includes a front substrate, a rear substrate, and a thermal conductive sheet attached to a rear surface of the rear substrate. The plasma display panel is supported by the chassis base which is formed of a metal such as aluminum. The plasma display panel is attached to a front surface of the chassis base using a dual-adhesive tape.
Printed board assemblies are installed on a back surface of the chassis base, and the printed board assemblies are separated from the chassis base by a stud mounted on the surface of the chassis base. Various electronic components are disposed on the printed board assemblies. A signal transmission cable connects electrodes, disposed on the front substrate or the rear substrate, with connectors disposed on the printed board assemblies. The components are installed in a case.
Since a plurality of printed board assemblies are directly mounted on the rear surface of the chassis base in the plasma display apparatus, processing time for mounting the printed board assemblies onto the chassis base increases. In particular, the printed board assemblies are fixed onto the stud which is fixed on the chassis base using screws, and thus, the number of screws increases when the number of printed board assemblies increases. Accordingly, the processing time also increases, and thus, productivity is lowered and the cost of fabricating the apparatus also increases.